Tendencias sexuales ¿o embarazosas?
by Goettia
Summary: Me he cambiado en nick, antes era Arwen11. Draco hace un streptease en medio del campo de quidditch... ¿¿qué etá haciendo McGonagall? SLASH DHVarios xD mucha risa! nn
1. MACHO MAN MACHO MAN I'M A MACHO MAN

MACHO MAN MACHO MAN I'M A MACHO MAN  
  
Capítulo 1.  
  
Por Goettia  
  
Aquel día, el sol lucía radiante, las negras aguas del lago se hallaban en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza, bajo los dulces cantos de las bellas aves que surcaban tranquilamente el celeste cielo...si señor...sin duda ese era un día precioso y como tal, es normal que un inocente niñito salga a contemplar las delicias de la naturaleza ¿no? Pues ahí está la cosa, porque en el mismo instante en el que las flores a la orilla del lago florecían, un bello rubiales abría las puestas del castillo para huir a la libertad...Saltando entre las flores, pegando brincos cual niño feliz, se disponía a agacharse para percibir el suave y agradable aroma de una flor cuando de pronto escuchó una voz muy conocida.  
  
mmm...Draco...- murmuró seductoramente la voz.  
  
¿Quién esta ahí?  
  
...soy yo...mi Drakito...¿ya te has olvidado de mí?...- mientras escuchaba esto, una movidita música se comenzó a oír.- anda...hazlo otra vez...bailame ese streeptease que tan bien te sale...como la otra noche...  
  
jeje de acuerdo.  
  
Dicho esto, se dispuso a bailar muy seductoramente, pasando sus manos por sus hombros...su pecho...su cintura...sus muslos...sus hue...ejem, por todo su cuerpo (si es que cuando me emociono...U), mientras se quitaba la ropa muy lentamente. Al quitarse la camisa, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el lago, a solas, con el misterioso portador de la voz, si no en medio del campo de quidditch, con todo el mundo mirándole y gritándole que siguiera, incluso vio al profesor Snape con un saco de galeones gritando que se acercara. Estaba sumido en la confusión cuando noto que alguien le abrazaba por detrás, se dio la vuelta y esa persona le beso en los labios, mas cuando se separo pudo ver que dicho individuo era.........Argus Filch.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy se incorporó de la cama de un salto gritando. Espera un momento, ¿por qué gritaba? Intentó recordar...haber...si, había soñado que salía fuera del castillo, que alguien le hablaba y que se ponía a hacer un streeptease para...¿¿¿¡¡¡POTTER!!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ COÑO PINTABA ESE AHÍ!!!??? Desde luego, ver Hotel Glamour en el canal MAMOM (Mágica Asistencia de Maneras para Observar canales Muggles), con tanto Pocholo le estaba afectando...pero haber, no nos desviemos del tema...¿qué más había pasado?...mmm...¡Ah si! Había aparecido en el campo de quidditch y sabía enrollao con Filch...¿Filch?...¿¿Filch??...¿¿¿FILCH??? ¡¡DIOS!! NECESITABA UN LOKERO URGENTE. Hombre...soñar con Potter no era peor que soñar con Filch, se ha de reconocer que el chico tiene su atractivo...y vaya que si lo tiene...con esos ojos...ese pelo...esos labios en los que te gustaría hundirte...con ese par de...ejem, ya se estaba desviando del tema otra vez...pero ¿¿por qué tenía que soñar esas cosas?? siempre que al día siguiente había partido de quidditch tenía pesadillas, pero ¡esto era demasiado!  
Nuestro niño se levantó, se vistió y consiguió salir de la Sala Común sin que Pansy le acosara...lástima que no pasara lo mismo con Goyle.  
  
En fin – se dijo – no todo puede salir como uno quiere...  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y  
vio al trio (no confundir con Teti, Juana y el xaval aquel) reirse con  
los gemelos Weasley...muy sospechoso...demasiado sospechoso...  
Definitivamente tendría que ir con cuidado.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor:  
  
1. Bueno chicos ya sabeis, el partido empieza a las 11h, teneís que mirar a  
Malfoy exactamente a las 11: 10 ¿entendido? – susurró Fred mientras reía  
por lo bajo.  
  
¿Pero qué vais a hacer?  
  
Eso querido Harry, es un secreto – dijo George poniendo una mano en el hombro del aludido.  
  
Secreto profesional – corroboró Fred – pero os lo garantizamos: ¡sera genial!  
  
¡Si!, la broma definitiva!!  
  
Chicos, me dais miedo.  
  
¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Te reiras un montón!  
  
Pero Ron, ¡qué estas diciendo si ni siquiera sabes de qué va a tratar!??  
  
No, pero si es en el partido contra Slytherin supongo que la broma será para ellos ¿no?  
  
En el clavo.- confirmó Fred.  
  
Muy agudo hermanito, pero recordad decirle a Colin que esté preparado con la cámara ¡ya vereis! – y dicho esto, los gemelos salieron del Gran Comedor riendo a carcajadas.  
  
Harry, ¿no deberíamos ir ya al campo de quidditch? – cuestionó Hermione mirando su reloj.  
  
Si, tienes razón ¡vamos!  
  
En el campo de quidditch:  
  
Y aquí estamos de vuelta en el campo de quidditch! Les habla Lee Jordan, su comentarista. Hoy se enfrentaran en el primer partido de la temporada Gyffindor y Slytherin!!  
Los capitanes de cada equipo se dan la mano, ¡vaya! Parece que ya  
incluso antes del partido hay mucha tensión entre los dos capitanes,  
aunque no sé de que me extraño, pues de todos es sabido que Potter y  
Malfoy no se llevan muy bien que digamos...¡Harry! ¡Aprovecha y  
rómpele la mano a ese palurdo!  
  
¡Señor Jordan! Modere su vocabulario.  
  
Lo siento profesora Mconagall – se disculpó Lee con carita de cordero degollao, aunque cuando la profesora se dio la vuelta gesticuló a Harry que estrangulara a Malfoy.  
  
PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
¡Y empieza el partido! La quaffle es recogida por Angelina Jonhson, pero la cazadora Marsh de Slytherin le intercepta el paso ¡métele los dedos en los ojos Angelina!  
  
¡Señor Jordan!  
  
Disculpe profesora...¡Ah! ¡Eso ha estado muy cerca! La bludger casi le da a Angelina, pero Fred o George Weasley se acerca velozmente y la rechaza, es el momento, Angelina le pasa el quaffle a Kati Bell, ¡Kati Bell abanza sin ningún obstáculo a los aros de Slytherin y...! ¡¡¡SIII!!! ¡¡¡HA MARCADO!!! ¡¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!! ¡¡Chupate esa Marsh!! ¡¡Está claro quienes son los mejores!!  
  
¡Jordan! ¡No te lo repito más! ¡O comentas desde un punto de vista objetivo o yo misma comentaré el partido!  
  
Vale, vale, profesora no se enfade...¡Vaya! ¡Miren eso! ¡Parece que Potter ha visto la snitch! ¡Desciende a toda velocidad hacia el suelo con Malfoy pisándole los talones! ¡El público esta como loco! ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡FALTA!!! ¡¡¡ESO ES FALTA!!! ¡¡¡JILIPOLLAS!!! ¡¡¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PU...!!! – Jordan decía esto mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco de la profesora McGonagall quien, para desconcierto de él, no le riñó, si no que tenía el sombrero en sus manos y prácticamente lo destrozaba.- ¡¡¡El imbecil de Malfoy ha sujetado la escoba de Harry por el cepillo!!! ¡¡¡Gusano rastrero!!! ¡¡¡maricón!!!  
  
El público continuaba gritando furioso a Malfoy menos, por supuesto, los Slytherin, quienes le vitoreaban, cuando de repente se empezó a escuchar una canción muy extraña. Nada más oirla, todos se callaron, Malfoy soltó la escoba de Harry y descendió hasta el suelo. Cuando bajó de la escoba, la pancarta en la que ponía ¡¡¡EL LEÓN, EL LEÓN, GRYFFINDOR CAMPEÓN!!! Se transformó en un enorme pantalla blanca en la que aparecía Malfoy (como esas que se ponen en los conciertos).  
  
La música se escuchó mucho más alta y con claridad:  
  
MACHO MAN MACHO MAN  
I'M A MACHO MAN  
MACHO MAN MACHO MAN  
MAN MAN MAN MAN  
MY BODY IS SEXY  
SEXY SEXY SEXY  
AND THAT IS BECAUSE I AM  
MACHO MAN MACHO MAN  
I AM A MACHO MAN  
DO YOU MAYBE DOUBT IT BABY?  
MACHO MAN MACHO MAN...  
  
Mientras la canción seguía, Draco se llevó la mano a la túnica y se la  
desabrochó con movimientos sexys, quitándosela y tirándola al suelo para  
seguir con la camisa...se la quitó y la tiro también, quedando con el  
pecho al descubierto.  
  
Mientras tanto, en las gradas, la gente gritaba y actuaba de diferentes  
maneras.  
Dumbledore, por ejemplo, miraba divertido la escena y estaba pensando en  
llamar un día de estos a Draco a su despacho...  
  
Snape estaba sonrojado y pretendía mirar hacia otra parte, aunque por el  
rabillo del ojo le observaba atentamente.  
  
Pansy Parkinson estaba que se tiraba de las gradas, gritando como una  
histérica, junto a las demás Slytherins diciendo cosas como ¡Tio bueno!  
Etc.  
  
Los gemelos Weasley se reían a carcajada limpia, agarrándose el estómago  
y casi cayéndose de la escoba.  
Colin no paraba de hacer fotos, y la verdad es que ya tenía un buen  
pedido de estas tanto por parte de los Gryffindor como de los Ravenclaws  
y Huplepuff.  
Pero lo pero era McGonagall, quien le había quitado el megáfono a Lee y  
gritaba:  
  
- Si!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Señor Malfoy quítese los pantalones!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS  
PANTALONEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIO BUENO!!!!!!!! – mientras tanto,  
Jordan estaba arrinconado contra la muralla sin creer lo que sus ojos  
veían, nunca había visto a su profesora así ¡por el amor de Dios!  
  
A todo esto, Malfoy ya se había quitado los pantalones y estaba a punto  
de empezar con los calzoncillos mientras bailaba cuando Dumbledore  
consideró que ya era suficiente y, con un movimiento de varita, todo se  
calmó. Draco paró de bailar y miraba atónito hacia todos los lados. ¿Qué  
coño pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué estaba desmontado de la escoba y la gente le  
dirigía miradas lujuriosas mientras gritaban como posesos menstruales?  
Dirigió su vista hacia abajo. Y lo peor...¿¿¿¡¡¡POR QUÉ ESTABA CASI  
DESNUDO!!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ SE HABÍA PERDIDO!!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ HABÍA  
HECHO!!!??? ¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¡¡¡Esto se parecía a lo de su sueño!!! Un momento.  
Entonces...Filch...¡¡AAAHH!! ¡Debía evitarlo como fuese!  
Así que recogió su ropa y salió pitando hacia el castillo perseguido de  
un gran número de chicas (y chicos), lo cual era natural, vamos, digo yo  
que no todos los días se ve a semejante tio wenorro casi desnudo ¿no?.  
La pantalla blanca desapareció y la canción se detuvo.  
  
Lo último que se escuchó fue la voz de Dumbledore diciendo:  
  
- Minerva, dile al señor Malfoy que esta tarde le quiero en mi despacho. 


	2. wenoooooooocomo esta el patiooooooo

Disclaimer: Si, todo me pertenece, TODO, TODO MÍO, MI VIDA, MI TESSSSSSSOROOOO JEJEJE... ¡y una mierda! Si el mundo de Harry Potter me perteneciera ahora estaría en Hawaii con dos tíos wenos en calzoncillos de cuero dándome aire, y no aquí, en Valencia (España), pringando en clase con los exámenes finales.  
  
Todo lo que este en cursiva, usease, lo que este escrito así, son los pensamientos de la gente (sobre todo de Draco).  
  
Frase del día: Tienes más peligro que Draco con un bote de laca. (Frase que Belén, la amiga mía por la cual podéis leer este fanfic porque en un principio era para ella, me mandó un día al móbil).  
  
Capítulo dos: Madreeeeeeee...como esta el patio...  
  
No podía olvidar lo que había pasado el día anterior, Dios...había sido deprimente...¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo puede pasarme esto???!!! ¡¡No lo comprendo!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUÉ???!!! ...Bueno, más o menos si que lo entiendo...la respuesta es simple: Estoy bueno, soy masculino, fuerte, amable...bueno, amable, amable, lo que se dice amable...¡vamos! que tengo gancho, ¿qué se le va a hacer? En ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza una canción muggle que había oído cantar una vez a unas tías wenorras que iba siguiendo:  
  
Y SI SOMOS LAS MEJORES WENO ¿¡Y QUÉ!? PLAF PLAF (aplausos) Y SI SOMOS LAS MEJORES WENO ¿¡Y QUÉ!? PLAF PLAF Y SI SOMOS LAS MEJORES Y SI SOMOS LOS MEJORES Y SI SOMOS LAS MEJORES, WENO ¿¡Y QUÉ!?  
  
De repente escuchó aplausos, gritos y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le miraba, pero ¿por qué?. Un momento...que él recuerde, antes no era tan alto, entonces ¿Por qué para ver a sus compañeros tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo? Estos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza cuando, de repente se dio cuenta que estaba de pie sobre la mesa de su casa...  
  
¡¡Me encanta la canción Draco!! ¡¡Pero estaría mejor si también bailaras!!  
  
Espera, espera... ¿a Pansy le encanta la canción? ¿Qué canción? Un momento...¿¿¡¡No habré cantado en voz alta ESA canción no!!?? ¿¿¿¡¡¡NO!!!???...¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¡¡¡Eso explicaría por qué estoy encima de la mesa!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO QUÉ COJONES ME PASA ULTIMAMENTEEEEEEE!!!??? (Mientras pensaba esto se tiraba de los pelos, weno, de los que podía coger, porque anda que no va engominao el tio...)  
  
Draco, ¿te necuentras bien?  
  
¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya estaba haciendo el ridículo otra vez! Sí, lo mejor sería sentarse y hacer como que nada ha pasado...Y eso hizo. Como si no hubiera nadie mirándole, descendió de la mesa, se sentó en su sitio, bajó la mirada a sus huevos (los del desayuno...FRITOS, DE GALLINA, esos de lo que luego salen los pollitos, no me sean malpensados...) y siguió desayunando. Estaba terminando su zumo de calabaza cuando, de pronto, un sin número de lechuzas irrumpieron volando en el Gran Comedor, ¡Bah! Lo de siempre: el correo. La verdad es que no esperaba ninguna carta, así que se sorprendió muchísimo cuando por lo menos cien lechuzas dejaron caer delante de él mogollón de sobres rojos y rosas. Lo peor fue que los reconoció al instante, sabía lo que eran...y vaya que si lo sabía...:Los rojos eran howlers, pero no había hecho nada malo, al menos no que recordara, aunque últimamente su memoria no estaba muy bien que digamos...y los sobres rosas eran loveyous. Madre mía...si que tenía admiradores......aunque ¿cómo no los iba a tener con lo bueno que estaba y el dinero que poseía? En fin, cuanto antes empezara a abrirlos antes terminaría, así que alargó la mano, cogió un howler que parecía a punto de estallar y, conteniendo la respiración, lo abrió. Lo que pasó después dejo un silencio sepulcral en el Gran Comedor:  
  
DRACO MALFOY  
¡¡ESTÁS MÁS BUENO QUE EL PAN!!  
CUANDO TE VI AYER EN EL CAMPO  
DE QUIDDITCH HACIENDO EL STREEPTEASE  
TUVE UNAS GANAS LOCAS DE  
TIRARME ENCIMA TUYO QUE NI VEAS.  
PERDONA QUE NO TE LO DIGA  
EN PERSONA, PERO SOY MUY TÍMIDA  
Y NO ME ATREVÍA (¿¿Tímida??  
¡¡¡Esta de tímida tiene lo que yo de muggle!! ).  
QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ERES  
EL CHICO MÁS GUAPO QUE HE  
VISTO EN MI VIDA Y QUE COMO UN DÍA  
DE ESTOS TE PILLE SOLO POR UN  
PASILLO OSCURO ME LANZO SOBRE TÍ Y NO TE SUELTO HASTA POSEERTE ( ¡Dios! ¡¡¡Necesito un guardaespaldas!!! ...  
Goyle, Crabbe ¿dónde cojones estáis? )  
TE QUIERO DRACO.  
  
............ Sin palabras. Así es como Draco se quedó después de escuchar el howler...madre mía...ahora si, tendría que ir con cuidado...con mucho cuidado. De repente le vino a la mente lo que pasó ayer, después de salir corriendo semidesnudo del campo de quidditch con medio colegio detrás de él...  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
Corría desesperado por los terrenos del colegio en dirección al castillo, con la ropa en la mano y con una multitud lujuriosa tras él (en la que podemos observar a Arwen, es decir, a mi, con una cuerda en la mano para pillarle y atarle a la cama para..."jugar"), pisándole los talones.  
  
Arf, arf, arf Se aproximaba al castillo. Arf, arf, arf ¡Tenía que llegar! Arf, arf, arf La puerta estaba muy cerca. Arf, arf, arf ¡Si! Lo había conseguido, ¡ya estaba dentro!  
  
¡¡SOCORROOOO!! ¡¡¡¡NECESITO ESCONDERMEEEE!!!! ¡Ya sé! ¡¡¡Iré a las mazmorras!!!  
  
Pensando esto, cruzó la puerta de la derecha en dirección a las mazmorras en el mismo momento en que medio colegio irrumpía en el vestíbulo y corrían tras él. Siguió corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello (bueno, más que la vida, la virginidad, diría yo!!), pero pensando que la gente creería que iría a su Sala Común, se fue en la dirección opuesta y entró en un aula aparentemente vacía, agarró su varita, lanzó todos los hechizos de protección que se sabía, clavó tablones de madera en la puerta, puso muebles delante de esta y, por fin, dio un suspiro y se dejo caer al suelo.  
  
Fiu...por que poco. Pero ya estoy a salvo, aquí nadie me encontrará...O eso espero.  
  
Maaaaalfoooyyyyyy....... ¿¿¿Qué??? No...¡No!...No puede ser verdad...por favor señor ¡¡dime que no hay nadie y que es solo que me estoy volviendo majara!! – Draco se giró consternado y ahogó un grito. Ahí mismo, delante de él, había aparecido como por arte de magia (precisamente majo, precisamente) una cama enorme con pétalos de rosa y, sobre esta estaba la profesora Trelawney en ropa interior (pobrecito, no me extraña que el pobre este amargao...¡va a pillar un trauma!) mirándole...¿seductoramente? ¿es eso posible? ¿un murciélago con gafas puede ser seductor? Bueno...nada hay escrito sobre gustos.  
  
Señor Malfoy...mi ojo interior predice una noche de ardiente pasión...  
  
Oo!!! ...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOORR!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME ALEJE DE ESTA NINFÓMANA!!!!!! – decía esto mientras se apresuraba a quitar los muebles, tablones y hechizos que había colocado en la puerta y, cuando milagrosamente la logró abrir vio algo que le dejó con la boca abierta.  
  
Al menos doscientas personas aguardaban ansiosas en el pasillo, mirándole con lujuria y hambre de carne...SU carne mientras babeaban e imaginaban cosas que...bueno, mejor no saberlas, créanme. De repente se oyó una voz:  
  
¡¡¡A por él!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK   
  
Suspiró. Todavía no sabía cómo había logrado escabullirse entre la gente y llegar a su habitación, pero tenía clara una cosa: si esto continuaba así, se metía a monje. Un olor a quemado le hizo regresar al presente. Un momento. ¿Un olor a quemado? ¡¡¡Los howlers!!! Tenía que abrirlos aprisa o explotarían!!!! ............ BUM ¡Oh no!... Demasiado tarde... Al instante cientos de voces diferentes se escucharon en el castillo entero, gritando a la vez cosas que más vale no comentar porque luego una se pone cachonda, entonces se atasca la flauta y pasa lo que pasa... Silencio sepulcral en el Gran Comedor. Más palidez de la habitual en su rostro. Respiró profundamente. Y abrió un sobre rosado (un loveyou). Al abrirlo, unos labios más grandes que su cabeza aparecieron y con una seductora voz dijeron: "I love you my baby " Y acto seguido le plantaron un beso en la cara que casi le ahoga. Así pasó con los demás sobres rosas que quedaban, hasta que al final, de tantos gritos y besos terminó mareándose un poco.  
  
Dejando a un lado los sobres, dirigió sin querer la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y vio que McGonagall le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua como diciendo: "Te voy a foll "  
Horrorizado, cogió como pudo las cartas y salió pitando del Gran Comedor. Todavía recordaba lo de ayer...y no tenía ningunas ganas de que se repitiera...  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
Se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, pues este había expresado su deseo de "hablar con él". Tragó saliva. ¿Para qué querría verle el director? ¿Acaso iba a reprenderle? ¡¡Él no tenía la culpa!! Tenía que averiguar quién o quiénes le había gastado la "broma" del campo de quidditch. Y la verdad, ya tenía unos cuantos sospechosos... Potter...Potter y compañía Seguro, estaba seguro de que habían sido ellos, ¿no les había visto acaso esa misma mañana tramando algo con los gemelos Weasley? ¡Pues ya esta! ¡Habían sido ellos seguro! Pero lo pagarían...por supuesto que lo pagarían. Y buscaría la forma más vergonzosa para devolverles la jugada. Nadie se ría así de Draco Malfoy, no señor.  
  
De pronto, la puerta que conducía al despacho se abrió y salió Ginny Weasley muy despeinada, sonrojada y con la ropa muy arrugada y mal puesta. Se quedó de piedra al ver a Malfoy.  
  
¿qué haces aquí Weasley? Estaba... recibiendo clases particulares del director. ¿Clases particulares? ¿De qué? – le miró de arriba a abajo y alzó una ceja - ¿de anatomía humana? – cuestionó con un dejo de burla en la voz.  
  
Ginny se ruborizó.  
  
¡Eso a tí no te importa! – y salió corriendo por las escaleras.  
  
Abrió la puerta y entró al despacho. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, y la verdad, había que reconocer que era alucinante ¡Si que se lo tiene bien montao el viejo!  
  
¿Señor Malfoy? Siéntese, le estaba esperando.- Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla, tras su escritorio y parecía estar guardando... ¿¿¿¡¡¡Un consolador!!!??? ... Es decir que Weasley... madre mía... Si señor. Quiero que quede claro que (aunque disfruté mucho con su pequeña actuación) lo que hizo a mitad de partido es intolerable. Pero señor, no fue mi culpa!! Yo no... Silencio. Déjeme terminar. No sé si fue su culpa o no, pero el caso es que lo hizo y punto. Por lo que ahora debo ponerle un castigo. Albus, ya le castigaré yo. Minerva ¿desde cuándo llevas aquí? Acabo de llegar, pero eso no importa. – puso una mano sobre un hombro de Draco – Ya me ocupo yo del castigo Albus. Bueno, yo preferiría... ¡Gracias Albus! ¡Eres un cielo! – dijo esto desde la puerta, justo antes de empujar a Malfoy fuera del despacho y seguirle ella.  
  
Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.  
  
¡¡¡JOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡No es justo!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Minerva se lo ha llevado!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡No valeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
En el pasillo:  
  
Señor Malfoy, le quiero mañana por la noche, a las 11h, en mi despacho. – se le acercó y le susurró al oído – te garantizo que lo vamos a pasar muy bien...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK   
  
Tragó saliva. Será esta noche. Esta noche. Esta noche. ¡¡Esta noche!! No quiero!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Esa mujer es capaz de violarme!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Tengo miedo!!!!!!  
  
Esa noche, a las 11h:  
  
Se encontraba delante de la puerta del despacho de esa vieja verde ¿entraba o no entraba? Si no entraba le echarían un puro de narices, y si entraba...no quería ni pensarlo.  
En fin, no tenía otra opción.  
Cogió aire, intento tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta.  
  
¿Profesora McGonagall? Pasa Draco...te estaba esperando...  
  
Draco, al ver a su profesora ahogó un grito, Dios... ¿¿¡¡Dónde se había metido!!??  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué? ¿Les ha gustado? No sé si esta mejor que el primer capítulo (creo que no), pero comprendan que es la 1:31 de la mañana y acabo de escribir este capítulo de una tirada. De todas formas, si quieren que continúe con el fic, dejen reviews!!!!!!!! Muchísimas gracias a Julia, porque me ha ayudado a escribir el principio de este capítulo, pues yo tenía varias ideas pero no sabía como empezar ¡¡Gracias Julia!!  
  
Vale, ahora si: Necesito ayuda.  
  
¿Qué quieren que pase en el despacho de McGonagall? Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida Una chica me ha preguntado si este fic será un yaoi Draco/Harry ¿Qué opinan? ¿Hago un Draco/Harry, un Draco/Harry/Snape, un Draco/y to el colegio? Please! Denme ideas para poder hacer un fic que les guste, porque no sé como seguir!!  
  
Gracias. Arwen.  
  
Por cierto...¡¡¡COMO TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ SIN DEJAR UN REVIEW DE AHORA EN ADELANTE CUIDA TUS ESPALDAS PORQUE TE PUEDES ENCONTRAR CON QUE TE HE CLAVADO UN CUCHILLO EN EL CUELLO Y TE HE ARRANCADO LA YUGULAR!!!  
  
Eso es todo, les quiero Besos 


	3. ¿¿¿Por qué todos me acosan?

Disclaimer: Si, todo me pertenece, TODO, TODO MIO, MI VIDA, MI TESSSSSSSOROOOO JEJEJE... ¡y una mierda! Si el mundo de Harry Potter me perteneciera ahora estaría en Hawaii con dos tios wenos en calzoncillos de cuero dándome aire, y no aquí, en Valencia (España), pringando en clase con los exámenes finales.  
  
Aviso: Este capítulo tiene contenidos sexuales, así que lo he subido a rating R.  
  
Todo lo que este en cursiva, usease, lo que este escrito así, son los pensamientos de la gente (sobre todo de Draco).  
  
Frase del día: Eres más ridículo que Voldemort bailando tango.  
  
Capítulo 3: ¿¿¿Por qué todos me acosan???  
  
.........N-no...no...no es verdad...estoy soñando...no...no...¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!!! ¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR!!! ...tiene que ser un sueño...si...eso es...un sueño...bueno, un sueño...¿que digo? ¡¡¡una pesadilla!!! ¡¡¡y de las gordas!!!  
  
Estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Draco cuando abrió la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall...y es que no es para menos, ¡vamos!, digo yo que no todos los días se ve a semejante...mujer (por no decir otra palabra...) "vestida" (si es que a llevar un sujetador y un pantalón MUY corto de cuero negro se le puede llamar vestirse) de cuero negro con un látigo en la mano mirándole peligrosamente.  
  
Pase, pase, señor Malfoy. Ahora recibirá su castigo...MUAJAJAJAJAJA ...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Nada más gritar, Draco salió zumbando de allí, con la McGonagall tras  
él.  
  
Necesito esconderme, necesito esconderme, necesito esconderme,  
necesito esconderme ¡¡¡necesito escondermeeee!!! ...¡Oh! ¡Una columna!  
¡¡Dulce salvación!!  
  
A toda leche logró ocultarse tras la enorme columna, jadeando por el esfuerzo que la corrida le había supuesto (en el buen sentido, no piensen mal...)...Calló y escuchó.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Silencio.  
  
¡Buf! Menos mal, se había salvado...por los pelos, si, pero se había salvado.  
  
Mueca de asco intenso al recordar a McGonagall.  
  
Dios...de solo pensar lo que habría pasado si se hubiera llegado a quedar...  
  
No. Él se reservaba para una persona especial, una persona en concreto. Si, solo le permitiría a esa persona poseerle por completo...solo a esa persona le entregaría la escasa inocencia que le quedaba...  
  
Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi Sala Común antes de que McGonagall me encuentre y...mejor llega cuanto antes a tu habitación, Draco.  
  
Señor Maaaaaaaaalfooooyyyyyyy..........no huya de miiiiiiiii.....  
  
¡Dios no! La McGonagall vuelve al ataque ¡¡socorro!! ¡¡por favor que  
no me encuentre!!  
  
¡¡Te pillé!! – Aterrorizado, Draco dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda y vio a la profesora McGonagall asomándose por ese lado de la columna, mirándole con una lujuria y deseo en sus ojos que jamás había visto. – Vamooos señor Malfoy, ven conmigo y te haré experimentar los mayores placeres de la vida...  
  
¿¿Los mejores placeres de la vida?? ¿¿¡Con esta vieja pasa!?? ¡¡No,  
gracias!!  
  
1. L-lo siento profesora, pero n-no men-ncuentro muy bi-bien.  
2. Oh...tranquilo, yo haré que te sientas mucho mejor...- le susurró  
McGonagall en el oído justo antes de meter su lengua en este y lamerlo  
despacio...muy despacio de arriba a abajo...en un intento de  
ser...¿¿sensual?? ¡Ja! ¿¿No te queda mona!!  
3. P-p-profesora...y-yo no...p-por favor...  
4. Shhh...tu calla y déjame hacer...mmm...disfruta...- llegados a este  
punto, Draco se dio cuenta de que McGonagall había desabrochado su  
camisa por completo y le acariciaba el pecho, para después pellizcarle  
uno de sus pezones.  
  
...Dios...¿¿¿¡¡¡p-pero qué coño e-está pasando aquí!!!??? ¡¡¡QUE  
ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTO POR FAVOR!!!  
  
Justo cuando parecía que no había salvación posible, sus plegarias  
fueron escuchadas...  
  
1. ...¿Minerva?...¿¡Señor Malfoy!? ¡¿Pero qué...!? – al oír esto,  
McGonagall se separó rápidamente de Draco, quien se había arrodillado  
en el suelo y gesticulaba al cielo algo que parecía ser "¡gracias!"  
2. Oh!! ¡¡Severus!! ¿¡Qué...qué haces aquí!?  
3. Eso mismo pregunto yo...- exclamó Snape mirando de arriba a abajo a la  
profesora.  
4. ¿¿Yo?? Pues...eh...le estaba...le estaba dando un castigo al señor  
Malfoy – contestó visiblemente nerviosa.  
5. ¿Un castigo? – Snape levantó una ceja.  
6. Si, bueno...ya sabes...por lo que hizo en el campo de quidditch el  
otro día...  
7. Ah, si es por eso, debería ser yo quien le castigue puesto que es un  
miembro de MI casa, no tú. – replicó mordazmente.  
8. Si, ya, pero...me sabía mal molestarte...- dijo cogiendo a Draco de un  
brazo.  
9. No te preocupes, no me molesta en absoluto. – replicó agarrando a  
Malfoy del otro brazo. 10. Que no hombre, en serio, que no pasa nada, ya me ocupo yo de él, ya me  
ocupo yo...- exclamó, estirando un poco a Draco del brazo. 11. Que no mujer, no. Seguro que tienes cosas más importantes de hacer...-  
dijo, estirando también a Malfoy. 12. ¡De verdad Severus! No me importa encargarme yo de esto. 13. Te lo agradezco, pero es mi responsabilidad. 14. Que no hombre, que no! 15. Que si! 16. Que no!! 17. Que si!! 18. Que no!!! 19. Que si!!!  
  
Los dos profesores tiraban tan fuerte de Draco, que este temía romperse en cualquier momento, tenía que hacer algo ¡no podía seguir así!  
  
1. Que no!!!!  
2. Que si!!!!  
3. Que no!!!!!  
4. ¡¡Mira!! ¡¡¡Los gemelos Weasley en ropa interior!!!  
5. ¿¿¿¡¡Qué!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡Dónde!!!??? – McGonagall se giró bruscamente  
aflojando el brazo de Draco, momento que el profesor de pociones  
aprovechó y salió corriendo con Malfoy medio volando por la rapidez  
que llevaba Snape. JAJAJA ¡¡¡¡¡¡PRINGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué!!!??? ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SNAAAAAAAAAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ESO ES TRAMPAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ MISERABLE GUSANOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡ME HAS ENGAÑADOOOOO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¡¡TE JODES!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA QUIEN TIENE A MALFOY SOY YOOOO!!!!!!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Pues eso, no me preguntéis cómo pero, entre los profesores gritando y Draco "volando" y pensando que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco, llegaron al despacho de Snape, quien le hizo pasar, sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio y beber una taza de té para que se tranquilizara.  
  
Bien bien bien, señor Malfoy. Ahora he de ponerle un castigo, lo sabe. Profesor Snape, yo no tuve la culpa ¡se lo juro! Si si, y yo me tiro a McGonagall... Oo!!! ...¬¬U Estoy siendo sarcástico hombre. ...Ah! si claro U ¬¬ ...bueno (suspiro) su castigo consistirá en ayudarme con un...pequeño experimento... – esto, despertó la curiosidad de Draco. ¿Cuál experimento? Pues verás...- se levantó y se acercó DEMASIADO a Malfoy para susurrarle al oído – estoy estudiando como reaccionan las hormonas de los adolescentes frente a diferentes...circunstancias...- suavemente, pasó su lengua por la oreja de este, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera, mientras que sus manos viajaban y se introducían en sus pantalones, rozando esa parte íntima que él mismo se había masajeado en la ducha en incontables ocasiones...y logrando un estremecimiento del rubio. ...¿te gusta? ...mmm......p-profesor...yo...n-no quiero... shhh...relájate y disfruta...lo vas a pasar bien...- dicho esto, procedió a agarrar el pene del joven con una mano y a subirla y bajarla rítmicamente por este, sin descanso. Mmm...no...ahhh...por...por favor...no...uhhh – el profesor hizo caso omiso de sus plegarias y continuó.  
  
Arriba y abajo.  
  
Arriba y abajo.  
  
Gemido y súplica.  
  
Arriba y abajo.  
  
Arriba y abajo.  
  
Arriba y abajo.  
  
Gemido y súplica.  
  
Arriba y abajo.  
  
Arriba y abajo.  
  
Ya no podía más, se venía, se venía. A pesar de estar siendo masturbado por su profesor y de que quería que parara de una vez, no podía evitar sentir un inmenso placer, no por menos era un adolescente de 15 años, sus hormonas estaban alteradas...y vaya que si lo estaban. Intento resistir, pero finalmente no pudo aguantar más y se vino.  
  
Pero Snape no pensaba parar ahí, de hecho, nuestro nene vio como este se quitaba la túnica y, de repente, le asaltó el pánico: sabía lo que pasaría.  
  
Y debía evitarlo.  
  
En un descuido de Snape consiguió salir corriendo a toda leche (¡no piensen mal!) del despacho, a la vez que oía a Snape perseguirle.  
  
Corría y corría sin saber a dónde se dirigía (WOW ¡eso rima y todo!), y no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era escapar de ese ninfómano que le seguía, cuando de pronto chocó contra algo invisible.  
  
PLAF Tortazo que se mete contra el suelo.  
  
Pero, ¿qué coño ha pasado? ¿contra qué o quién me he chocado? Levanto la vista, más no veo nada, solo el pasillo...¿Solo el pasillo? Espera. ¿¿Qué es eso??¿¿¿¡¡¡Una mano flotando en el aire!!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡qué está pasando aquí!!!???  
  
Auch!  
¿Auch? ¡Joder! ¡Que tortazo!  
Un momento...yo conozco esa voz... ¡Mierda! ¡¡Malfoy!! ¡¡¡Vigila por dónde andas ¿¿¿quieres???!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Potter!!!??? Si...soy yo, jodido, pero soy yo – entonces salió se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y Draco pudo verle.- ¿Qué haces corriendo por ahí como un loco? Eso mismo pregunto yo. ¿Yo? ¡nada! Estaba...dando un paseo... Malfoy alzó una ceja - ¿por las mazmorras? Si, ¿algún problema? No no, ninguno... ¡¡¡SEÑOR MALFOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!!! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Snape!! ¡¡Me había olvidado de él!! ¿Snape? ¿Por qué te persigue? ¡¡Potter tienes que esconderme!! ¿Yo esconderte? ¿Por qué? ¿qué le has hecho a tu profesor favorito? ¡¡Ahora no hay tiempo!! ¡¡¡Aprisa escóndeme!!! Vale vale, pero luego me lo cuentas. Ven, ponte bajo la capa.  
  
Draco se acercó a Harry y se cubrió junto a él en la capa, muy juntos para cubrirse bien (sisi para cubrirse bien...y voy yo y me lo trago...), pegados a la pared, cuerpo con cuerpo.  
  
Menos mal que se habían escondido a tiempo porque, nada más cubrirse con la capa apareció Snape con una botellita que contenía una especie de líquido rojo sangre.  
  
Maaaalfooooyyyyyy...Veeeeeeennn, te he hecho zumo de sexo...digo...zumo de fresa...  
  
Cuando Snape desapareció volvieron a respirar tranquilos.  
  
Vaya vaya Malfoy, ¿así que ahora te tiras a los profesores? ¡Oh Potter! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿Estás gilipollas o qué!? - Salió de la capa, seguido por Harry. ¡Vamos Malfoy! ¡No es para tanto! ¿¿¡¡Qué no es para tanto!!?? ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué no es para tanto!!!??? – estampó a Harry contra la pared con brutal fuerza, apoyando todo su cuerpo en el del otro para que no escapara, y estando a milímetros del rostro del moreno. - ¡Mira! ¡En lo que va de noche dos profesores han intentado violarme! ¡¡así que no digas que no es para tanto!! No me extraña que intentaran violarte... ¿¿¿QUÉ??? Nada. ...Potter...te me estas insinuando?... ...¿¿Yo??...no seas creído Malfoy... ¿a no? No. Y si...hago esto? – no sabía por qué actuaba así, pero algo le decía que no era nada malo, que era correcto.  
  
Acercó lentamente sus apetecibles labios a los de Harry, humedeciéndolos con la lengua, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciese y sintiese un fuego por dentro que nunca antes había sentido (la vez aquella con Ron en el baño no contaba, pues estaban borrachos...), y sellaron sus labios en un manso beso. Draco, dejándose llevar por el momento, entreabrió los labios de Harry con la lengua y la introdujo en los de este, moviéndola y jugueteando con la del otro, quien le respondía acariciando el pecho de Malfoy por debajo de la camisa. Entonces no pudo resistirlo más y le pellizco un pezón.  
  
ahhhh...Po-Potter... shhhhh...llámame Harry... mmm...Harry...  
  
Continuaron con los besos y caricias, que cada vez se hacían más íntimas y placenteras. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy había introducido una mano en sus pantalones hasta que sintió que le agarraban su...parte íntima.  
  
Ahhhhhhhh....Malfoy...... ...Draco... mmmm....Draco.....uhhhhhh ¡¡¡DIOS MIO!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ COÑO LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A HARRY, MALFOY!!!??? ¡¡¡Ginny!!! ...¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¡¡¡MALFOY ERES UN...SUÉLTALE!!! ¡¡¡HARRY ES MIOOOOOO!!! – Ginny, no pudiendo contenerse, saltó sobre Malfoy y empezó a pegarle como una fiera sin dejar de gritar cosas como "¡¡sucia alimaña!! ¡¡¡HARRY ES MIOO!!!" sin parar, mientras Draco luchaba por quitársela de encima (literalmente) y Harry se escabullía silenciosamente bajo su capa y se internaba en la oscuridad sin que ellos lo notasen...  
  
Notas de la autora: Uyuyuuiiiii que misterioso!! ¿¿qué se traerá Harry entre manos?? ¿¿Qué era ese "zumo de fresa" que llevaba Snape?? ¿¿Qué pasará con el "castigo de Draco?? ¿¿Por qué se habrán comportado así Harry y Malfoy?? ¿¿Por qué Tom está tan jodidamente bueno?? ¿¿Por qué no le puedo echar un par de casquetes...?? ¡ejem! Bueno, eso, mejor me callo ya porque me estoy rallando yo sola U Perdonad si este capítulo no esta muy bien, la verdad es que me ha quedado horrible, lo siento, pero es que son casi las 12 de la mañana y lo he escrito de un tirón entre interrupciones, etc etc. además de que este capítulo es un rollo pero necesario, lo bueno viene en el siguiente capi, espero que sigaís leyendo mi fic ¡por favor! 


	4. Perdon, pero ¿¿¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Disclaimer: Si, todo me pertenece, TODO, TODO MIO, MI VIDA, MI TESSSSSSSOROOOO JEJEJE... ¡y una mierda! Si el mundo de Harry Potter me perteneciera ahora estaría en Hawaii con dos tios wenos en calzoncillos de cuero dándome aire, y no aquí, en Valencia (España), pringando en clase con los exámenes finales.  
  
Todo lo que este en cursiva, usease, lo que este escrito así, son los pensamientos de la gente (sobre todo de Draco).  
  
Frase del día: Das más miedo que Neville haciendo una poción XD (Ya sé ya sé... es muy mala...)  
  
Capítulo 4: Perdón perdón, pero... ¿¿¿qué esta pasando aquí???  
  
1ª Parte  
  
Dios santo... menuda arpia que esta hecha la Weasley... ¡¡¡mira como me ha dejado la ropa!!! ¡¡¡esta completamente hecha jirones!!! (suspiro) Debería pasarle la factura de la tienda... (sonrisa maliciosa) je... aunque claro, son pobres, no tienen dinero ni para comprar una lechuza decente... jajaja – Estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Draco (obviamente... ¬¬) mientras caminaba por las mazmorras, camino de su Sala Común. Dios... si que le había costado escapar de la idiota esa de Weasley... como si ella tuviera algún derecho sobre su Harry... un momento... ¿¿¿SU Harry??? ¡¡¿¿Desde cuándo llamaba a Potter por su nombre??!! Y lo peor... ¿¿¿¡¡¡DESDE CUÁNDO ERA SU HARRY???!!! ¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¡Le estaba pasando algo muy grave!... algo que no le gustaba nada... ¿o si?... ¡no! ¡¡no!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡No podía estarle pasando esto!!! ¡¡¡No podía estar encariñándose con su peor enemigo!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡Eso jamás!!!... debe de ser solo una etapa... si... eso... una etapa y nada más... algo pasajero... pero entonces... ¿por qué había disfrutado tanto ese beso?  
Es cierto que en el mundo mágico tener relaciones con alguien del mismo sexo es algo normal, aunque claro, también había personas que detestaban eso... como la familia Malfoy. De solo pensar lo que diría su padre si se enterara de que se había besado con un chico una sonrisa le asomaba al rostro... más aún si el chico es cuestión era ni más ni menos Potter... le daría un ataque. Lucius era capaz de meterle en el Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Enfermedades Mágicas... y vaya que si lo era... a veces incluso tenía miedo de él, de su propio padre... y la verdad, no era para menos.  
Al fin llegó ante el muro que franqueaba la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin, un muro cualquiera a simple vista, pero que si sabías como utilizarlo te era de gran ayuda... o si, de grandísima ayuda. Basilisk – Al decir esto, el muro cobró vida y se abrió, dejando que Draco pasase dentro. Pensaba que al fin tendría un poco de calma y tranquilidad, pero que equivocado estaba... Al entrar, el muro se cerro tras de sí y al instante escuchó una especie de jadeo...  
  
Mmm... me recuerda al jadeo de un gorila... un momento... ¿qué...?  
¡ahí hay unas figuras que se mueven! Me acercaré un poco para ver  
mejor... si... así es, con sigilo, muy bien Draco, lo estas haciendo  
muy bien... a ver quiénes son... (su maliciosa mente ya estaba  
pensando en el chantaje, si actuaba con rapidez quizá podría sacar  
provecho de eso...) ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué coño...?!  
  
¡¡¡Draco!!! CRABBE, GOYLE ¿¿¡¡QUÉ COJONES SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO!!?? ......... Eh......... verás......... yo......... él......... pues......... nosotros......... ¡¡Déjalo!! ¡¡¡No quiero saberlo!!! – Declaró Malfoy con una mueca de asco. De hecho, ya sabía desde hacía tiempo que esos dos... esos dos... ¡bah! Digamos que estaban muy... compenetrados. Pero es que... una cosa era sospecharlo (o saberlo más bien diría yo), ¡y otra era verlos en acción! ¡¡Por el amor de Dios!! ¡Estaba cansado! ¡¡Pretendía dormir esa noche!!  
Esto pasaba por la mente de Draco, cuando de repente oyó una voz que  
venía de detrás del sofá, justo donde habían estado hasta hace un  
momento sus dos "guardaespaldas".  
  
Mmm... ¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Por qué han parado? ¿Y con quién están hablando?  
  
Oo!!! (Cara de Draco al ver de quién provenía la voz)  
  
¿¿¿¡¡¡ CHANG !!!??? ¿Eing? ¡Malfoy! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Eso mismo te pregunto yo, y por si no lo recuerdas: Esta es MI Casa. Ooooy... pobrecito... ¿hemos invadido el territorio del nene? – insinuó Chang en tono juguetón. No, más bien lo habéis ensuciado. – replicó Draco posando su mirada en una "sospechosa mancha blanca" que había en la alfombra, justo al lado de ella. ¡Oh! Si, bueno... eso... jeje... eso... ¡eso tiene una explicación!... verás... yo... yo me estaba tomando un vaso de leche y... se me calló. – dijo Cho visiblemente nerviosa. (Draco alzó una ceja) ¿Leche? ¿Tú? ¿Aquí? JA JA. En serio Chang, ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para creer que a la 1:30 de la mañana estés en mi Sala Común ligerita de ropa con estos dos revolcándose contigo en el suelo SOLO bebiendo leche? Porque la verdad, beber leche no dudo que lo hayas hecho, pero no la de vaca precisamente... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero cómo te atreves???!!! ¡¡¡Yo solamente estaba aquí para terminar un trabajo con ellos!!! De eso no me cabe duda... ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡No de esos!!! ¡¡¡Un trabajo del colegio!!! ¡¡¡PARA CLASE!!! ¿De qué? ¿De anatomía? (alzó una ceja) Mira Chang, no soy tan tonto. Y además, por si no lo recuerdas no tenemos clase de anatomía. ¿¿Por qué no me crees?? – preguntó Cho ya al borde de la histeria. Porque sencillamente cuando alguien va a terminar un trabajo con otra persona, no suelen haber condones usados por el suelo. – exclamó señalando con su varita a ciertos... ejem... instrumentos de plástico, (XD) ¡Oh! Bueno... em... yo... yo me tengo que ir (risa nerviosa) ¡Por favor! ¡no le digas a nadie lo que has visto! Ya hablaremos tú y yo... quizá podamos llegar a un... acuerdo – declaró Draco arrastrando las palabras, saboreando el efecto que tenían sobre la chica, quien al oír esto salió corriendo, pero Malfoy le cogió del brazo y le susurró al oído: ¿Por qué ellos?  
Cho dirigió a Draco una mirada juguetona y le contestó con una voz  
sensual: Me gustan los potentes. (Oo Y tan potentes... ¬¬)  
Para acto seguido soltarse, caminar hasta la entrada de la Sala Común,  
pronunciar la contraseña e internarse en la oscuridad de las mazmorras  
(para salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin ha de decirse la contraseña)  
(Juer... cuanta seguridad ¿no?). Draco... nosotros... Tengo sueño. – dicho esto, Malfoy se internó en un pasillo que conducía a su habitación.  
  
(Era de noche, se encontraba en un pasillo inundado de agua... mmm...  
el segundo piso, si no recordaba mal...  
Este castillo se cae a pedazos...  
Con sorpresa vio que un par de alumnos de tercero abrían las puertas  
de lo que se suponía era el baño de las chicas... aquel donde vivía  
aquel espectro... Myrthle la Meona creía recordar...  
Entró y se quedó de piedra al ver lo que antes era un baño convertido  
en una especie de sala enorme con jaulas, escenarios y luces de  
colores... aunque... lo más sorprendente fue ver a Potter en el suelo,  
con la ropa hecha girones, rodeado de gente.  
Se acercó para escuchar lo que decían.  
  
...Él... (snif) me... me ha... me ha tocado... (snif) ¡me quería violar! – Potter le señalaba y no paraba de llorar, a la vez que Ginny se acercaba a este y le abrazaba, para luego decir: Es cierto, ¡yo vi a Malfoy manoseándole!  
Lo siguiente que vio fue a Dumbledore haciendo una carrera contra  
Voldemort, los dos en sillas de ruedas y gritando (Dumbledore:  
¡Cuidado niños!) (Voldemort: MUAJAJAJAJA). Para después encontrarse  
bailando en una de las jaulas sobre el escenario... Todo el mundo le  
observaba atentamente (no me extraña... jeje, anda que si estuviera yo  
ahí... un momento, ¿no soy yo la autora de este fanfic? ¡Pues ala!  
¡Ahora me meto yo en la historia! XD), sobretodo cierta chica rubia de  
ojos marrón miel, quien no cesaba de mirar su trasero y sus labios...  
(¿Quién será esta chica? ........TICTACTICATICTAC ¡Tiempo! ¡Soy yo!  
¡La menda! XD)  
Se deslizaba lentamente por los barrotes...  
  
Arriba y abajo.  
Arriba y abajo.  
Arriba y abajo.  
Arriba y abajo.  
  
Hasta que de pronto, notó como alguien le cogía el trasero muy  
sensualmente, se dio la vuelta y vio que era...  
Hagrid.  
  
¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Gritó Draco justo antes de sentarse en la cama.  
  
... ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué...?! ¿¿¡¡Qué sueño era ese!!?? ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ ME ESTA  
PASANDO!!!??? ¡¡¡ME CAGO EN LAS HORMONAS Y EN LA MADRE QUE LAS  
PARIÓ!!! ... Vale Draco... tranquilízate, venga, ha sido un sueño,  
solo un horrible y asqueroso sue... ¡¿Qué...?! ¿¿Qué es este bulto que  
hay junto a mi??  
... Eh... que yo sepa, hoy me he acostado solo, sin Billy el osito,  
¿entonces? ...Haber...  
  
Nuestro nene cogió la sábana que cubría el "bulto" y, después de  
respirar hondo, tiró de esta. Lo que vio le dejo literalmente sin  
palabras...  
  
... Eh... me he quedado literalmente sin palabras... (JUAS JUAS Es  
coña, lo siento pero necesitaba hacerlo, bueno, ya sigo, no me  
pegueis... XD)  
  
Mmm... Draco... Ey, ¿qué pasa? ¿tienes más ganas de juerga...? – insinuó el que se suponía que era el bulto, pero que ahora, destapado, no era ni más ni menos que... Flitwick. – Ven ven... vamos a practicar el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa con tu varita personal... ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Se sentó en la cama de golpe. Ahora si, ahora si debo de estar  
despierto... ¿verdad? ¡Tengo que averiguarlo! Acto seguido se arreó  
tal pellizco que casi se cae de la cama...  
¡Auch! No, no es un sueño, eso esta claro... ¡uf! Menos mal... ¿¿¿Pero  
qué me pasa últimamente??? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Es que tengo que tener sueños  
eróticos con todos los profesores de Hogwarts o qué???!!! ¡¡¡Por  
Dios!!! ¡¡¡¡Al final este colegio terminará llamándose Hogwarts:  
Colegio de Mamadas y Pornografía!!!!  
Vale, ya. Draco cálmate, cálmate. Bien, ahora lo mejor será que me  
vuelva a dormir...  
  
Y pensando esto se sumió en un profundo sueño... (¿Y que bien me ha  
quedao esta frase? XD)  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Desde que se levantó por la mañana hasta que se puso el sol, Draco solo hacía que ver alumnos cuchicheando por los pasillos y por todo el colegio, ¿qué se traían entre manos? Debía enterarse, no podía ser que uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts fuera el único en no saber algo que todos los demás sabían... ¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta había visto a Longbottom murmurando algo con Finnigan!  
  
¡Ey! ¿Ya os habéis enterado? – Escuchó Draco murmurar a unos Ravenclaw de segundo año. ¡Si! ¡Es genial! Ya tengo ganas de que llegue la noche... Si, yo también, pero ¿no es raro que la fiesta sea en el baño de las chicas? ¿Qué fiesta? – cuestionó Draco sin poder contenerse. ¿Ah?... ¡Oh!... Potter ha organizado una fiesta esta noche en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso. ¿En el baño de las chicas? – preguntó alzando una ceja, ¿en qué diablos esta pensando Potter? Si, ya sabemos que es extraño, pero eso ha dicho esta mañana – aseguró uno de los Ravenclaws encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Decidió que iría.  
  
Quería saber... no, NECESITABA saber que se traía Potter entre manos. Y de paso... si podía ser... hablar con él, preguntarle que pensaba sobre el beso que se habían dado... pero... ¿y si el chico le miraba con cara de desprecio? ¿y si le rechazaba? ¿y si...? ¡Un momento! ¿¿¡¡Qué es eso de "y si le rechazaba"!!?? ¡¡¡Ellos no tenían nada!!! ¡¡¡Ni ganas de tenerlo por su parte!!! ... ¿oh si? ¡No! ¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Esta bien! ¡Es un adolescente, sus hormonas están revolucionadas, es completamente normal que disfrutara aquel beso! ...porque sólo fue un beso... un beso... y nada más...quizá eso era lo que le fastidiaba... que no había pasado nada más... maldita Weasley... si tan solo no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento quizá... quizá... ¡No! ¡Alto! ¡¡Alto!! ¡¡¡Alto!!! ¡¡¡¡Alto!!!! ¿¿¿Qué demonios estaba pensando??? ¿¿¿¡¡¡Cómo podía desear que hubiera pasado algo más con Potter!!!??? ¡¡Dios mio!! ¡¡¡Se estaba volviendo loco!!! ... Vale Draco, tranquilízate. Respira hondo... así, muy bien... De pronto, un horroroso pensamiento asaltó su mente y le sumió en pánico: ¿¿¿y si Potter decía lo que había ocurrido a todo el colegio??? ¿¿¡¡Cómo no había caido antes!!?? ¡¡¡Quizá la fiesta era para eso!!! ¡¡¡Para arruinar su reputación!!! ...Aunque... no era muy probable, porque entonces también arruinaría la suya propia... pero claro, también cabía la posibilidad de que se hiciera la víctima... como en su sueño... su sueño... ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente estaba teniendo sueños que luego se cumplian más o menos... ¿esos eran sueños premonitorios?  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola!!!!!! Ya lo sé ya lo sé!!! Tenía que haber subido este capítulo hace un montón de tiempo, lo siento!!! No estaba inspirada... (en realidad no me apetecía escribir U) Pero bueno, aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo de Tendencias sexuales . Ya sé que no es tan divertido como los anteriores, y lo siento, pero es necesario para que entendáis la historia jeje. Al final he decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes porque si no, me iba a tardar más en actualizar, y no quiero que me queméis en la hoguera todavía XD Espero que os guste   
  
Juliaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Musa miaaaaaa!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Te quieroooooooo!!! (Lo sabes jeje) No creo que leas esto, pero si lo haces: Muchas gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesito, que ya sé que nos vimos ayer, pero ¡te hecho de menos! XD Un besazo wappa   
  
Bueno, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes Un besazo a todos/as. See you again!!! 


	5. IMPORTANT

Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! No sé que ha pasado, pero resulta que ha habido un error y en vez de poner el primer capítulo, he puesto el tercero!! Ya lo he corregido, siento el desastre Ahora sí que podéis leer el primer capítulo!! Espero que os guste!!  
  
Por cierto, si alguien quiere ver mis cómics manga de Harry Potter solo teneis que ir a mi bio, allí encontrareis la dirección de mi grupo nn  
  
Un besazo!! Goettia 


End file.
